theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Linkin18/TLHW Tenkaichi Budokai - Episodio 3
Bueno, ¿y por qué estreno esto tan temprano? De último momento me avisaron que tengo que ir a Rodríguez todo el fin de semana. Por lo que mejor lo estreno ahora, además sólo faltan unas horas para que sea viernes realmente. "Factor Kawaii Contra Surfin' Bird. El Combate Termina." Nota: Esta serie incluye personajes y personalidades ficticias de usuarios, no es una representación de la realidad y no está hecha con ánimos de ofender. ---- Previamente, Homero comenzó un combate de manera violenta, cosa que no sorprendió mucho en un torneo de artes marciales. Pero cuando invoco a su equipo de SenShaDo, su rival Peter Griffin destruyó el tanque con un tiburón grande. ¿Homero aún tiene oportunidad? ¿Qué otros trucos esconde Griffin? El combate continúa, ahora. ---- center|220px ---- El combate está pausado, nadie sabe que pasa. Es como si todo se hubiera reseteado. Light: Oye, ¿por qué no se mueven? Linkin: Es para contrastar con la música de fondo. ¿Ves? Ahora está más fuerte y están por pelear. Como Linkin lo predice, la pelea continúa. Peter y Homero se golpean constantemente, pero Peter le da una fuerte patada. Homero: Auch, ¡mi muela! Light: Dame palomitas, Herni. Tanto Linkin como Light comen palomitas apurados y sorprendidos por la batalla. Homero: Ya verás. Homero aprieta su cabeza contra el estómago de Griffin y lo empuja dejándolo hasta el borde de la arena, pero Peter se frena y logra no caer fuera. Sin embargo, Peter está muy agotado y no puede levantarse. Homero cree haber ganado así que pone en tono de burla su pie sobre el estómago de Peter como símbolo de victoria. Peter toma su pierna y lo levanta y gira una y otra vez. Homero se las ingenia y muerde el brazo de Peter. Light y Linkin siguen interesados en el combate y comiendo palomitas. Y en el medio Pablo está muy incómodo y enojado. Pablo: ¡Hey!, yo también tengo hambre. Light y Linkin no se percatan de nada de lo que dice Pablo. Kike también está muy emocionado. Kike: ¡Vamos Homero!, ¡le estás rompiendo los huesos! Siguen golpeándose constantemente. Cuando Homero piensa haber ganado, Peter se levanta para decir algo. Peter: Paren todos. Hay algo que debo decir. Y tú tampoco, hablo en serio. Peter detiene a Homero que desea continuar con la batalla. Peter: Yo quiero decirles que... Linkin: ¡Dale con la silla! Kike le tira una silla a Homero. Que no tiene mucha idea de que hacer con ella, así que la arroja fuera del cuadrilátero. Esta impacta en la cabeza de Peri que estaba caminando por ahí. Peri: Oye, ¡eso duele! Peri y Crish, que habían llegado tarde, siguen su camino hasta las gradas. Peri: Perdón, estaba muerto. Engi: ¿Cómo que muerto? Peri: Ya sabes, cuando dices que te vas a ir pero vuelves todo el tiempo. Tienes que fingir que tu muerte sí es real de vez en cuando para que sea más creíble, aunque todos sepan que no lo es. Crish: Y yo sólo me quedé dormido. Pensé que era mañana. Peri: Es como lo que hizo Light antes de hacerse "Lext". Light: Oye, lo mío era diferente. Peri: Claro que sí, luz, claro que sí. Crish: Ah por cierto, trajimos hamburguesas. Linkin: Pero estoy seguro de que esto no estaba en el guión. Peri: ¿Guión? Linkin: Digo, nada. Peter sigue hablando. Mientras, Homero se aburrió tanto que se sentó en la silla que le arrojaron. Taxcy: ¡¡Ve al punto!! Peter: Lo que intento decir. Es que hay algo que muchos no saben. Algo que debería ser enseñado en todas las escuelas, discutido en todos los programas de TV, relatado en todas las revistas. Me refiero a algo, que no todos saben. Homero se despierta, porque se había dormido sobre la silla por tan aburrido discurso. Peter: Lo que yo intento decir. Es que muchos no saben que... el pájaro es la palabra. Light: Espera, ¿qué? Linkin: Oh no. ¡Oh no! Esto se pondrá feo. ¡Homero, dale con la silla o no tendrás oportunidad! Peter: Lo que yo quiero decir es que... Peter saca una grabadora y empieza a bailar. ---- center|220px ---- Peter: ♫ A-well-a everybody's heard about the bird. B-b-b-bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word, a-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word. A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word, a-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word. ♫''En el episodio de Family Guy "I Dream of Jesus", Peter tiene una obsesión con la canción Surfin' Bird. Esto se convierte en la trama de dicho episodio, la obsesión de Peter y su constante baile de la canción. '''Mientras Peter baila, golpe a Homero al ritmo de la música.' Linkin: Ay, como le debe doler. No tendrá oportunidad contra el Surfin' Bird. Light: No entiendo, ¿cómo funciona eso? Linkin: La canción Surfin' Bird fortalece el poder de Peter. Es algo sobrenatural y sin explicación, pero se vuelve casi invencible cuando la baila. Kike: ¿Cómo el cumbión de Jiren? Linkin: Sí, parecido. Pero no tan peligroso como el cumbión de Jiren, ese es invencible. Kike: Ah... Light: Un segundo, ¿eso cómo lo sabes? Linkin: Ya está en la planilla. Light: ¿A qué loco se le ocurre escribir sus fortalezas y debilidades en la planilla? Linkin: Suena bien, anotaré las mías. Light: Agh... Peter dejó en el piso a Homero, todos están preocupados de si podrá levantarse. Homero está sangrando y muy adolorido. Peter: Por fin ganaré. Presentador: ¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, un... Homero se levanta sorpresivamente. Con la mirada hacia abajo. Peter: ¿Por qué siempre se levantan a último momento? Homero: Para darle más drama. Pero ese no es el punto. Un silencio rodea el campo. Homero empieza a brillar. Crish: Oye, está brillando. Linkin: Oh, ya sé lo que sucede. Rápido. Todos pónganse estas gafas. Engi: ¿Y yo qué?Engi no tiene ojos, sólo un hueco en el centro. Linkin: Ah. Espera. Linkin dibuja un ojo en una hoja de papel, luego lo recorta y se lo pega en la cara a Engi. Linkin: Ahora funciona. Le pone las gafas a Engi. Taxcy: ¿Pero por qué brilla? Linkin: Observa y entenderás. Homero: Lo que importa, es que aún tengo un haz bajo la manga. Aún tengo oportunidad. Peter: Oh, okay. Veamos que tienes. Homero empieza a brillar más y más, hasta que prácticamente está cubierto de una destellante aura rosa con marcas blancas. Peter: ¿Qué rayos hace? Homero: No tienes oportunidad. ¡Está es mi transformación final! Peter: ¡NOOO! ---- 220px|center ---- Peter: ¡No! Es tan kawaii. Es mi deblidad.En una de las escenas del episodio de Family Guy "Call Girl", se muestra un flashback de cuando Peter pasaba su "etapa anime". Aquí, aún no lo ha superado y por lo tanto es su debilidad. ¡Nooo! Peter se desmaya. El presentador saca un celular de su bolsillo. Presentador: Oye, tacha a Griffin de la lista. Homero vuelve a la normalidad y celebra. Homero: ¡Sí!, ♫ lo logré, lo logré, lo logré, lo logré, lo logré, lo logré. ♫ Crish: ¿Pero qué fue eso? Linkin: Por sí aún no ha logrado entender. Homero usó su "factor kawaii", técnica con la que venció a Griffin debido a que no hay quien no se deleite con algo tan tierno. Y al parecer fue lo suficientemente kawaii para desmayarlo y derrotarlo. Pablo: Ah... No entendí. Homero ha ganado su combate, cuando la oscuridad parecía reinar todo. Pero, aunque ya dos de este peculiar grupo hayan salido victoriosos, ¿esto confirma que el resto también lo haga? Muchas preguntas se responderán y formularán, en el próximo The Loud House Wikia Tenkaichi Budokai. ---- Adelanto: Linkin: ¡Hola, soy Linkin! Voy a ser sincero, Light. No sé si vayas a ganar. Light: Vamos, Herni. Tienes que apoyarme, este sujeto es sólo un erizo con mala onda. Linkin: La próxima vez en The Loud House Wikia Tenkaichi Budokai: "Luz contra Sombra. Light se confía Demasiado." ¡No se lo pierdan! Cronología * Anterior: Usuario Blog:Linkin18/TLHW Tenkaichi Budokai - Episodio 1 + Episodio 2 * Siguiente: Usuario Blog:Linkin18/TLHW Tenkaichi Budokai - Episodio 4 Comentarios/Referencias Categoría:Entradas